If He Was a Gryffindor
by ForeverDream2012
Summary: What if Regulus had been sorted into Gryffindor like his older brother? How will that change the entire series? Will probably have Wolfstar in future chapters, along with lots of brother and friendship moments.
1. Chapter 1

Just my what if world here. Hope you guys enjoy. Regulus becomes a Gryffindor rather than Slytherin, and how will this change the whole series? This is my first Harry Potter fan fic, and I haven't written fan fictions in awhile so it'll get better as time goes on, but here it is.

Sirius' POV

I bite my lip as I hear Professor McGonagall say, "Black, Regulus," and my younger brother walks over, terrified, and sits on the stool. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as the Sorting Hat touches his head, and I hold my breath. I feel James' hand on my shoulder, Peter's comforting look, and Remus' holding my hand tightly. Three minutes pass, before the Hat screams at the top of its lungs.

"GRYFFINDOR!", the room goes silent, and McGonagall has to give Regulus a small nudge, and she whispers something to him. I stand through the crowd of red and gold, and he looks up at me. I smile at him proudly and he runs from the stool and into my arms, hugging me tightly. I catch him, and the moment I do, the whole Gryffindor table loudly cheers, followed by the Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw.

"I'm so proud of you, Reg, Merlin, I really am.", I gleam, holding him, and Remus moves a seat over, offering it to Regulus.

"What am I going to do, Sirius? Mother will-"

"Mother won't do anything to you, alright? I won't let her, I promise.", he gives a slightly relieved expression, and we both sit down, and wait for the rest of the names to be called. Bellatrix darts over to us, and James, Remus, and I stand, not allowing her near Regulus. Peter guards Reg, looking at him comfortingly.

"What is it, Bellatrix?", James snaps, bitterly.

"How dare you, Regulus Black!? Once your mother hears about this-!"

"You do anything to put him in danger and we will make you pay. There's no way in hell you can face all of us.", Remus cuts her off, surprisingly calm. "Now, why don't you leave before someone does something that they'll regret?"

"Regulus is with us now, and we won't let you do anything to him.", I warn her, in a dangerous tone and she screams in fury, darting off. While she walks away, I know this is far from being over. I sit beside Regulus once more, James and Remus switching seats, so he's on the other end of Regulus and Remus is beside me, probably to keep me calm.

"So what now?"

"Stick by us, we won't let anything happen.", I reply, and he nods. The Sorting ends and Dumbledore stands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone! I hope everyone is happy with their Sorting! While it may be confusing right now, time will soon reveal everything to you.", he begins. "Hogwarts welcomes each and every one of you, and we look forward to another year.", he goes over the rules and what the first years will do after the feast. We all listen. "Now, enjoy the feast and let's make this a good year!", the feast appears in front of us, and Regulus struggles to eat at first. His stomach is probably in knots at this moment.

"It's really good, little brother, and you should eat. You have a busy day ahead of you in the morning.", I tell him, and he nods, and makes his plate. I make mine, and then Peter's, as every time he tried to grab something one of the jerk fourth years would grab it from him. I hand him the plate.

"Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem, Pete.", I smile, and we all eat, James making small talk to Regulus, and the two end up talking about Quidditch. Remus smiles at me.

"Told you, you were worrying for nothing.", he smirks, and I roll my eyes.

"Hush.", I reply, with a small grin. "You were right, okay?"

"Aren't I always?", he laughs, and I squeeze his hand tightly.

"Thank you.", I whisper, and we continue to eat, and then the food vanishes.

"First years come with me!", the prefect for Gryffindor yells, and Regulus looks over at me, panicked.

"Calm down, I'll go with you then show you our dorm in case you need anything, alright?", he nods, and we get up, and I can't help but feel thrilled. I thought he would surely be sorted into Slytherin, just like everyone wanted him to be, but he got in Gryffindor. Maybe he does take after me a little more than I realized. "I'm so proud of you, and if anyone tries to give you grief about this, you let me or one of the others know. I promise you we won't allow anything to happen to you."

"Thanks, Siri.", he gives me a small smile and I return it. I follow him and the group of first years to the dorms, and walk him to his after getting the password this year, fireflies.

"Alright, now, I'm going to show you mine and the others room. We have an extra bed… the fifth guy never showed up, bummer, but oh well, so if you need a place to escape-"

"Don't worry, Sirius, I'll be okay, but I may stop by occasionally.", he says, and I nod.

"I just have to be sure. I'll let you get settled in and meet your roommates and everything. You know where to find me now, okay?", he nods. "Good, now, take this.", I hand him my side of the magic mirror. He looks at me, shocked. "I'm going to take James' half at least until you get more comfortable with everything here."

"Will he mind?", he asks.

"No, he won't. Reg, if you need me but don't want to come to the dorm, I want you to be able to reach me. Don't be afraid to. You have four people here already on your side no matter what, alright? Even if one just happens to be your big brother.", he smiles, and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him, and smile slightly. He had to avoid me all summer to not get punishments, so this is the first time in a little over a year we actually hugged, except for today. I don't mind all the extra affection one bit. "I'm always on your side."

"Thanks, Siri.", I ruffle his hair playfully. He releases me, takes a deep breath, and then disappears in the crowd for a minute, then goes to his dorm.

I walk back to the room I share with my friends, beginning to think about Mother. How will she react? Obviously she'll try something, and it's my job as his older brother to make sure she doesn't hurt him. And the Slytherins, I imagine Bellatrix will have them all gang up on him like they did me last year. I'll have to keep a very close eye on him, but what if they try something during his classes? Hopefully he uses the mirror to let me, or if anything, James know. One of us will always have that mirror, and I don't care if we have to take shifts.

"Sirius, are you okay?", I nearly bump right into the door until I hear Remus' voice. I look up, and see him, and nod.

"Yes, yes, fine, just thinking.", I reply, and he nods, unpacking everything from his trunk, and I begin to do the same. "Where's James and Peter?"

"Peter had to go to the library, but he was nervous about those fourth years again, so James agreed to go with him while I waited for you here.", he answers. For a moment we don't say anything, and he takes a deep breath. "About what you said at the end of last year…"

"Yes?", my heart stops for a moment, realizing he meant how I blurted out my feelings for him right when we went to leave for the summer then ran off in fear that he wouldn't feel the same.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Well, good. It would be very awkward for me to confess I feel the same way if you didn't mean it, now wouldn't it?", I smile in relief, feeling a huge weight off my chest, and I run over and hug him. He wraps his arms around me, chuckling. "Looks like a good way to start off the school year, huh?"

"You have no idea. Merlin, everything really is looking up."

"Careful with that, Sirius, because if you jinx us on the first day of school, I'll hex you!", James' voice snaps playfully, as him and Peter walk in. He smirks over at Pete, who rolls his eyes, sighs, and hands him a galleon.

"You two couldn't wait two more months?", he huffs, and we all laugh, and collapse on our beds.

"Gotta admit, not too bad. Think I got a shot with-"

"James, you could drink an enter bottle of Felix Felicis and still have no shot with Evans.", I cut him off, and in return, a pillow hits my face.

"I'll marry that girl one day!"

"Sure, sure."

"You just wait and see, Black, you just wait and see.", I roll my eyes.

"Hey, hand me your half of the magic mirror.", he pulls it out of his pocket and hands it over.

"Give your half to Regulus?"

"He needs it."

"Didn't say he didn't."

"Guys, we better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Oh, right, first day of classes. Ugh!", I hit my head on the pillow dramatically, and the others laugh.

"More like first day of pranks."

"Do you have a plan, James?"

"Not quite finished yet, but there is one in the making."

"Nothing on Regulus yet, though-"

"Of course not, I wouldn't prank him the first day. I'll let him get more use to us and let him know it's just how we are before I even consider."

"Good, good. Then who do you have in mind?"

"Your dearest cousin is who.", I look up, interested.

"Go on."

"I'll let you know when I have the full details, but let's just say, she'll definitely remember the Gryffindor House colors by the time I'm done."

"I like it.", Remus rolls his eyes.

"Like I said, we should get some rest if we're going to pull that off. Good night, mates."

"Good night.", we all reply in unison, and I look over at Remus before pulling the covers on top of me, and he looks at me. I smile, and close my eyes, for the first time in months, fall asleep without having a nightmare.

Regulus

I look over at my four other roommates, who all stare at me with great awe.

"You take after your brother, I guess.", one boy with light blond hair and dark blue eyes smiles. "I like it. Name's Will."

"I'm Kyle.", the other with brown hair and brown eyes nods.

"Cole.", red hair and gray eyes, much similar to mine.

"And last, and certainly not least, Kevin.", the boy with dark black hair and shining blue eyes nods, and shakes my hand.

"Regulus."

"We know, trust me, mate, we know.", Kevin laughs, and I smile slightly. "Impressive, by the way, making the hat think so long, and to end up in Gryffindor."

"Did the hat speak to you?"

"Yes.", I answer. "Just talked about Sirius… said it thinks I'm more like my brother than the rest of my family, so Gryffindor it was."

"What do you think of that?"

"I agree.", I reply, and they all nod.

"Well, personally, I think we should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, and I want to be prepared.", Will says, with a slight smile, as he finishes unpacking. "Goodnight, mates."

"Goodnight.", we all say in unison, and with that, I get ready for bed, pulling my shirt off, and quickly putting a night shirt on. I'm much like Sirius in the terms of heat, I hate wearing shirts to bed. My body warms very easily and I just feel suffocated. However, due to a large scar on my chest, not to mention Merlin knows how many bruises, I decide it'll be best to hide them. I crawl into bed, pull the curtain around, and leave the covers off. I begin to lose myself in thought.

How are my parents reacting right now? What will they do to me once they find out? Disown me like they did Sirius? Hate me? Hurt me? I have no idea… and I'm terrified to find out. At least I still have Sirius, but what if he decides to spend more time with his friends than his little brother and then I'll really be alone? Could I potentially make friends with these four boys or will my next 7 years be hell like at home?

I feel a small tingle in my pocket and grab the magic mirror. My brother's face lights up a large smile, to which I return.

"Goodnight, Reg, sleep well. If you want, you can sit with us at breakfast tomorrow, but try and make friends with your roommates, alright?"

"I planned on it, Siri, everything's fine, don't worry."

"I know, remember, if anyone gives you trouble tomorrow-"

"Let you or one of the others know, I know.", he nods.

"Just checking. Goodnight, little brother."

"Goodnight.", his face disappears and I put the glass on the bedside, carefully covering it just in case, then fall into a restless sleep.

Remus' POV

I wake up in the dead of night when it feels like my back has been snapped right in two. I muffled a scream through my pillow, and sigh in relief when the others are still sound asleep. I get up and move my shoulders, only to increase the pain rather than relieve it. Cursing to myself, I lay back down, pulling the covers over my head and trying to go back to sleep.

"Remus? Are you alright?", I hear a hushed whisper, and Sirius' voice is filled with worry and concern.

"Fine, go back to sleep."

"Do you need some healing potion?", James' voice now fills the air lightly.

"I can go get some from McGonagall if you need.", Peter offers, and I smile slightly. I _thought_ my friends were asleep.

"It's nothing, guys, I promise.", the full moon was just coming up is all. But I can't tell them that, because the only friends I ever had would think of me as a monster if they knew my secret. Sirius would think of me as a monster.

"If you say so… just wake us up if you change your mind, mate.", James says, and I nod.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", they reply, and we all adjust to get more comfortable.

 _You can't hide this from them forever._

I can try.


	2. Chapter 2

If He Was a Gryffindor

I'm trying to figure out the schedule for updating and I'm not sure exactly how old Bellatrix actually is I just put her a year above Sirius because I needed her for the story. Sorry if it bugs some people if inaccurate.

Sirius

I wake up earlier than normal the next morning to get dressed before my friends. James' snores fill the rooms, along with the sound of the mattress creaking as Peter adjusts himself. Remus is perfectly still, his arms wrapped around a pillow, sound asleep. I smile at them. They have no idea how much they mean to me. I have 5 people in this world I truly and honestly care for. Them, Reg, and McGonagall has been there for me through a lot, to the point where I do care. And James' parents are growing on me as well.

I change my pants and shirt, long sleeved, despite the weather, and then wait about 20 minutes for my friends to wake up. Remus is the first one, as normal.

"Is something wrong?", he asks, the moment he sees me, and I shake my head. "You're up really early, Sirius, that's not normal for you."

"Just… woke up I guess."

"And decided to get dressed?"

"Yes.", he goes to say more, but James wakes up, stirring then raising himself out of the bed, and looks at me.

"Mate, are you trying to have a damn heatstroke? Put something else on!"

"You're not my mother."

"Thank Merlin, too."

"Ha ha.", I reply, and he gets up, and Remus gets out of bed. Peter is the next to wake up.

"Sirius, it's going to be hot today. You don't want to wear that.", Remus warns, and I roll my eyes.

"I think I'm capable of dressing myself."

"Clearly not."

"Drop it.", I tell James, and he glares back for a moment, but then nods.

"Very well, just don't expect me to drag you to the Hospital Wing after you have a heatstroke."

"I'll be fine, let's just head to breakfast already.", they get dressed and ready and we walk to the Dining Hall, and I see Regulus talking to four other boys as they walk down.

"Seems he's alright, mate.", James smiles, and I return it. Reg looks up and sees me, and waves. I wave back, and we all enter the Dining Hall. Reg and his friends sit across from us, and we all begin talking.

"Oh, Sirius, this is Will, Kyle, Cole, and Kevin.", I nod at each of them, and they return it.

"Nice to meet you.", relief hits me as I realize, away from our parents, my brother is actually very sociable. And, surprisingly, happy. After breakfast, and everyone gets their schedules, I look at Reg. "Good luck, and don't worry about a thing. You'll do great, alright?"

"Thanks, Siri, I'll be okay.", he assures me, and I smile, ruffling his hair.

"Don't be late, either. Do you need help finding where you're going?"

"No, I think I can figure it out. You should head to class.", I nod.

"Have a good day.", with that, he walks off to join his new group of friends, and I catch up with mine. James looks at me.

"Come on, McGonagall will kill us if we're late. Besides, I bet she missed us."

"Yeah, but I'm sure her aim has gotten better by now.", Remus mumbles, and we all laugh. I can't help but notice the pain etched in his face. I don't say anything, though. He never wants to admit that he's hurt. But I just can't stop myself from wondering what causes him so much pain?

"McGonagall! You're favorite students are back!", James bellows as we enter the classroom, and the fellow second year Gryffindor students that beat us to class all let out a dramatic sigh, but then laugh. Professor McGonagall sighs, rubbing right in between her eyes.

"Take your seats, you marauders.", she mumbles. I perk up.

"Hey, that's a good name for us, don't you agree, mates?", we all nod, and she groans.

"I feel I've just encouraged this.", but she's smiling, so we all return it. We take our seats, going James, me, Remus, and then Peter all together. The students draw in, Lily Evans walking in the room confidently, as usual. And she ignores me and James, again, as usual, but stops to say hello to Remus and Peter. Then Severus walks in, talking to Evans quietly. I'm not normally one to judge someone based on their House, given experience, but I don't trust him. The way he looks at Evans, but is obsessed with Dark Arts. It's not healthy for a 12 year old to want to learn that much about something that can hurt so many people. And since him and my best friend have both fallen for the same girl, I know who will be one of the first people he will try to hurt.

James' smile drops as he reaches in his pocket, and pulls out the magic mirror. He must have grabbed it as I spaced it this morning. But, why would Reg try to reach me during classes? Unless something's wrong…

"Merlin… mates, we have to move.", James whispers, and before McGonagall can stop us, we dart out the room, leaving everyone bewildered.

Regulus

My roommates and I decide to try to find different ways through the school, so we all split up to find the most efficient way to class.

I walk through the corridors of the giant school, taking everything in. This place is beautiful. I look out the window to see Black Lake, and decide later I'll go there to read, as it looks scenic.

My thoughts are cut off to someone grabbing me from behind and slamming me against the wall. When I open my eyes, I find my cousin, Bellatrix, and a group of third year Slytherins surrounding me. Bellatrix's wand is aimed right at my face. I still had one hand in my pocket, the one with the mirror, so I activate it, and pray Sirius will hear what's going on and come to help. There's no way I can take all of them at once. There's about 6 of them.

"Blood traitor just like your brother. I can't wait to see what your mother does to you when she finds out.", she growls with her venomous voice. I don't say anything, but she slams my head against the wall. "I know you're not mute, Regulus Black."

"Just leave me alone, Bellatrix."

"Why should I?"

"He said leave him alone, that should be enough.", James Potter's voice spits at my cousin. I glance over, and find the four older boys standing there, with their wands drawn.

"Let him go, Bellatrix. Wouldn't want to get expelled, now would you?", Remus asks. Sirius didn't say anything, only glared at our cousin with pure hatred darkening his grey eyes. His fists were balled up at the side, and his focus was only on Bellatrix.

"You boys better have a good reason for walk-", the Head of the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall's voice is cut short, and she steps in between the four boys and the group of Slytherins. I can't help but notice the smirk on all of their faces as she does. "Miss Black, let him go."

"Why should I?"

"Because you could not only get expelled, but hurt. You're about to harm another student and that's not something we take lightly here.", she replies.

"You can't threaten me."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare. However, I know these boys will go out of their way to protect a student. Now let him go.", Bellatrix growls, and throws me to the floor. Sirius is the first one by my side, and he helps me up instantly. "Now, Miss Black, a month's detention for trying to harm another student.", she looks over at me. "I will guide you to your next class, and will be taking my marauders back to class.", we all nod, the Slytherins all storm off, and the four older boys surround me.

"Mate, are you alright?", James asks.

"Did she actually harm you?", Remus asks.

"How do you feel?"

"What did she bloody say to you?", Sirius growls, examining me to make sure I wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it.", I answer, as we all follow McGonagall.

"Don't tell me not to worry about this, Reg, she had no right.", I look over at Sirius, and see his concerned look, and can't help but let out a small sigh. If this keeps up, he'll never leave me out of his sight. While that would eliminate my fear for being alone, it would cause my brother to be blind by his protectiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday October 25th, 1988

Sirius' POV

I wake up at 5 in the morning, Friday, hearing Remus groaning in pain, crying in his sleep. I sigh, truly hating when he gets like this. I've seen this many times before, this happens to him about once a month, even at the beginning of first year. Then he disappears for a day or so to see his mum, as Dumbledore supposedly allows him to visit her once a month because of how sick she is. He isn't exactly in the best condition himself, though.

"That's it.", I mumble, grabbing James' Invisibility Cloak, pulling it around me, and walking right out of Gryffindor Tower. I keep going until I get into the Teacher's Hall, and knock right on Professor McGonagall's door. She answers within a minute.

"Mr. Black? What's going on?"

"Do you have any pain potion for Remus?", I knew it probably would have been better to go to our Potions professor, Slughorn, but I trusted her more than him. And it's nothing personal, it's just… it's Remus. She only nods, not seeming to need an explanation as to what's wrong with him.

"Of course, wait here a moment and put that thing back on.", she whispers, and I nod, throwing the cloak over my head once more. She closes her door, I hear shuffling, and then she opens it back up, handing me a purple container. "Get back to the dorms, now, and if you're late to my lesson, Mr. Black-"

"I wouldn't dream of it.", I reply, and she rolls her eyes, and shoos me off. I get to the dorms within 5 minutes, to find my friends still asleep, but Remus still has his face masked with pain. I gently tap his shoulder and he jumps up. "Easy, mate."

"Sirius?", he asks, sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but take this.", I hand him the potion. He looks at me, bewildered. "Pain potion, love."

"Thanks.", he smiles, and takes a sip of it. "Did you really go all the way to Slughorn to get this?"

"No, of course not. McGonagall.", I answer, and he nods. I wrap an arm around him. "You can go back to bed if you want, I just wanted you to take that."

"Might as well take a shower before you and James fight over it.", he replies, and I chuckle softly. He raises himself up, and hugs me. "Thank you for getting the potion. It actually helped."

"No problem at all.", I reply, and he heads to the shower. I walk around the room, making sure that James' quills are all there, as the twit loses them everyday. I check to make sure Peter's homework is in his bag. He use to leave it all the time last year, earning countless detentions. And then I make sure Remus has a good sweater, as some of his have tears in them. He's so careful, I can't imagine what causes all that damage. Oh well. I'll order him some from the Owl Post, like James and I do occasionally, and then slip it into his clothes and pretend we have no idea what it is or how it got there. After I make sure everything with my friends is okay, I check the mirror. Nothing from Reg. He still didn't say what Bellatrix told him, and I find the strange urge to know burning inside me. She hasn't tormented me since last year, when I really snapped because in the middle of a spell, she aimed it for Peter, and James went to deflect it, but couldn't in time, and ended up injured. I saw red and the next thing I know, McGonagall and Flitwick had to pull me and Remus out of the scene. I've never seen Remus angry, and Merlin, I never want to again. But, I guess we'd done damage, and Bellatrix never said another word to me since.

"Mate, what are you doing up again?", James' tired voice asks, and I turn around and see him sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and reaching for his glasses on his bedside.

"Remus was in pain again, and I borrowed the cloak to get him some pain potion. He's in the shower now.", my best friend nods.

"So… I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"Well, I know how you had to leave your house this summer and come to mine because of everything going on.", he begins, and I sit by him on his bed to show him I was listening. "Mum and Dad loved you, and they know how the Blacks are. And in my last owl to them, I mentioned Regulus."

"And?"

"They wouldn't mind if you just moved in with us. Both of you."

"I'm not so sure, James."

"Why not?"

"I love your parents, and you're like my brother. But, my parents wouldn't give up both of their sons without a fight. If you or one of the others got hurt because of me, again-"

"What happened last year wasn't your fault and you bloody well know that.", he cuts me off, firmly. "I know it's a big decision, and you'll have to talk to Regulus about it, but just promise me you'll think about it."

"I will.", I reply, and that's the end of that conversation. We wait for Peter to wake up, and Remus to get out of the shower, and then we all get ready for our day.

"So, are we going to prank Bellatrix or what?", Peter asks, as we walk down the hall. I nod.

"Most definitely.", James and I share an evil smirk and Remus rolls his eyes.

"Merlin help us."

"Have some faith in us, Reems.", James replies. "Okay, so here's the plan.", we all lean in, even Remus, who stands directly beside me and James. "I have two color bombs here, red and gold. I also have the Invisibility Cloak. Now, Sirius, I know how you are about us being around the bitch, but I think the Invisibility Cloak will protect me just fine. No one will see me."

"I know… but still.", I say, warily. I didn't trust Bellatrix enough, but I did trust James and that cloak.

"So what do you need us to do?"

"Act like I'm sick. Tell them I can't even come out from the dorms. Everyone might get suspicious and expect something when they see I'm not with you guys."

"Yes, seems they've all learned about the tricks we can pull.", Remus comments, and we all laugh. "So, you're sick, in the dorms, and we just head to breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't work.", I comment. They all look at me. "Face it, if we walked in there at all without James, and the rumor spreads he's sick, they would know something's up. We wouldn't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves."

"Fair enough, but if we all skip then they'll know it's us.", James replies. "I guess we're just going to get her in the hallway then. Close off her normal route to class, then hit her with it under the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yeah, let's do that.", we all head to breakfast, where Regulus is chatting with his friends. I smile, and Remus speaks up.

"What is your family owl doing here, Sirius?", I look up, and sure enough, the Black family owl lands right in front of me, with a shining red envelope. A howler. Merlin help me.

"What in the name of hell?"

"What would it be about now?"

"Mate… just get it over with.", I nod, and open the envelope, and hear my mother's retched voice scream at the top of her lungs. Like every time, I close my eyes, and pray for it to be over.

" _SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU NO GOOD EXCUSE OF A SON! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER BEING IN THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE IS SOMETHING I CAN DEAL WITH, BUT WHY IS YOUR COUSIN INFORMING ME YOU HAVE A_ _MUDBLOOD_ _BOYFRIEND?! YOU ARE DISGRACING OUR FAMILY NAME MORE AND MORE EVERYDAY! YOU WILL EITHER CHOSE HIM OR US, AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT!"_

The Howler ends just as another letter falls out.

 _You have one week to send me an owl claiming you have come to your senses and you will stop seeing your little Mudblood boyfriend or it's curtains for both of you. Don't even think about lying to me, either, because Bellatrix has the strict orders of watching you and him. And believe me when I say, Sirius Orion, that I will hurt that boy beyond words._

Everyone is staring, and Bellatrix has a smirk on her face. Remus grabs my hand, squeezing it to pull me back into reality, and I glare at my cousin. How did she find out? Remus and I haven't come out to anyone. I have little time to think about that, though, as the gaping stares of confusion become too much, and overwhelmed, I run out the door. My friends and brother follow, and the silence that surrounds me tells me that everyone is watching me as I dart through the hall. The moment I exit, I hear mumbles, but no trace of laughter. The letter is still in my hand, crumbled now. I try to head to the dorms until I feel someone grab my shoulder. I spin around, tears in my eyes and ready to scream, until I see Remus. Standing behind him, distancing themselves just in case that's the best thing to do, is Peter, James, and Regulus.

"Sirius?", I throw myself in his arms, and cry on his shoulder. I don't know why I'm crying. Mother threatened to disown me? Humiliated not only me but Remus? Or is it because I just brought him in more danger? "Hey, it's alright. It's alright."

"It isn't… it really isn't.", I allow him to hold me, feeling one arm wrapped around my back, and one hand playing with my hair.

"Sirius. Listen to me, mate, if anyone has a problem with either one of you, they can take it up with me. I'm going to find out how Bellatrix found out about you guys and I swear to Merlin she won't be getting away with this!", James snaps, and I don't reply. Instead I just allow myself to be engulfed by my boyfriend, and feel the comfort of my friends and brother.

"Siri, don't let her bring you down. You never have before, so why now?"

"You're not alone, Sirius."

"You have us."

"I don't know if that's much of a comfort, guys.", Remus replies to James and Peter, and we all share a much needed laugh. "Nonetheless, you're stuck with us, Sirius, now and forever."

"That… is a blessing and a curse rolled into one.", I sigh. "I told McGonagall I wouldn't skip her class… but I honestly don't think I can face anyone right now."

"I think she'll understand if you and Remus just skip today. Everyone in Hogwarts knows you two are together now. She won't say anything about it. Peter and I will go to make sure no one says anything about the situation.", James says, and I nod.

"Thanks, mate, you're the best.", he smiles, and I look over at Reg. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll stop by your dorm once I get the chance. Don't worry about anything today, you two just stay and relax.", he answers, with a smile, and I nod.

"Thank you, guys.", Remus grabs my hand and leads me back to the dorms, and we sit down in our beds. "I'm sorry, you know."

"What for?"

"Don't bullshit me, Remus."

"In order for you to be sorry, you have to have done something wrong, Sirius. You've done nothing wrong.", he states, simply, and brings out his favorite book. "I don't want you to stress about any of this. And you woke up earlier than normal, so why don't you rest up?"

"What about you?"

"I think I'll just relax is all.", he answers, and I look at him, and for some reason, I find myself unable to look away. I knew I was bisexual when I first came here, and knew I found both boys and girls attractive. But Remus… he was different. I found him attractive, yes, but not just physically. He was the kind of person who could make everything in hell good. I knew I loved him when I woke up the first month of us rooming together and saw that he was gone and I tore the room and Common Room apart searching for him. James and Peter had to get up and keep me in the dorm. Once Remus returned mid afternoon the next day, I made him promise not to ever leave without telling us again. I've never worried over someone I didn't know like that. That's how I knew. I was in love with Remus Lupin.

"Alright… are you okay with people knowing about us?"

"Yes.", he answers, without hesitation, which causes relief to flow through my body. "Are you?"

"Of course."

"Then, we have nothing to worry about. I'm not afraid of your mother, or of every student knowing about us.", he assures me, and then he grabs his side in pain.

"Remus?", I get up in a hurry, and hit the side of the desk rushing to him, and a book on magical creatures falls out, and the page about werewolves opens up lazily. I dart to Remus, though, and wrap an arm around him, and help him adjust. "What's hurting?"

"Everything.", he answers, for once, weakly. He looks at me, defeated, and I've never felt more helpless in all my life. "I… I just need rest. I still have to see Mum tonight."

"Remus, you're not in the condition to travel.", I argue, as I wrap a blanket around him, thinking that rest could be the best thing for him. He leans back on his pillow.

"I can't help it, Sirius, she's sick.", I sigh.

"Then at least rest for now.", I reply, and then go to pick up the book, but something about it catches my eye. Werewolves. I skim over it.

"W-what are you reading?"

"Remus…", I look at him with disbelief, reading over the article. Full moons, and how your in pain the entire week before, the scars. "Are you…?", I didn't need to finish, because when I turned around, I saw tears pouring down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remus, it's alright. Don't cry.", I try to tell him, but he just covers his mouth, trying to stop the tears. "Remus, please.", I sit beside him and pull him in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sirius.", he wipes a few tears away, and then takes a deep breath. "I'll have my things packed within the hour."

"What?"

"You know my secret. I can't stay here. It's not safe for you or the others.", he tells me. "Besides, you can't be friends with a monster."

"You're not a monster."

"I'm a werewolf for Merlin's sake!", he snaps at me, and I shake my head.

"You're not leaving. I'm not going to let you."

"Please, Sirius. Me coming here wasn't a good idea to begin with."

"Listen to me, you're not a monster, okay? You're not. I know you, Remus, and I know that this doesn't define you. You're the best person I know. You're kind, and smart, and caring, and gentle and just a beautiful human being.", I tell him, trying to calm the distressed friend. "Just take a deep breath.", I have a strong grip on him, and absolutely refuse to release him. "It's alright, Remus."

"Sirius. Please. I'm a monster. You can't love a monster. Everyone knows that."

"I do, though.", I say, without thinking. He doesn't fight me anymore, just lets me hold him. "Just take a deep breath, okay? Everything's going to be okay. We'll figure it out."

"Don't tell the others, please.", he whispers, and I nod.

"I think you should tell them eventually, but we don't have to yet.", I assure him, and he nods. "They're going to keep being your friends no matter what. They care about you a lot. We all do."

"What if… one day this thing inside me takes over? What if I hurt one of you?", I can tell he's had this on his mind for awhile, though, given the situation, I don't blame him.

"You won't. You're Remus, not a monster. And nothing is ever going to change that.", I answer, and he returns the hug, and for a moment we don't release each other for a few minutes.

"I've just been thinking about it. Ever since I met you guys. I thought I could just come here, get an education, and maybe act normal. I never imagined I'd get such amazing friends. I never imagined I would get three best mates that care about me. Honestly I didn't believe you guys cared until I was told by some other kids that you tore apart the Common Room the first night I disappeared."

"That's because you're a good person, who deserves good friends. You got crazy, trouble making friends, but we would do anything for you.", I reply.

"I care about you three. A lot. I just don't want to hurt one of you."

"You won't.", I insist. "So… that's where you sneak off to every month?", he nods. "And you'll be transforming tonight?", he nods again. "Then get some rest while you can. I'll be quiet."

"Sirius."

"I mean it, Remus, you need to get some rest.", I tell him. He nods and lays down on his bed. I put his book his bedside, and then walk around the room as Remus sleeps. A werewolf. As cool as that may sound, I can tell it's not. He's in constant pain. I remember a lesson we had on werewolves once, their transformation is bloody awful. I should have noticed the way Remus winced at it. I should have done something then. Remus is the kindest person I've ever met, even though he goes through something so terrible. He cares more about others than he does himself, I always knew that, but it's more than I originally realized.

I look back at the boy, and he's finally resting. He looks like he's in slight pain, but that's to be expected I suppose. I pick the book back up and start reading.

 _Since werewolves are known to be monsters, there isn't a huge amount of research on them. However, it is known that in order to become a werewolf, one must be bitten by one. While they transform, they are not themselves, and are not in control of their actions. They transform once a month during the full moon, and they transform to a deadly near-wolf. The Ministry of Magic strongly advises to anyone that knows a werewolf to stay away from them, for their own protection._

 _A werewolf can't choose whether or not to transform, and will have no memory about who they are, and would even kill their own best mate given the opportunity once they transform. They are thought to be able to remember what happens during their transformation once they return back to human, which is exactly what makes them dangerous._

 _The transformation itself is rather painful, and can leave the victim ill if untreated. If there are no humans around, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration. Werewolves can be distinguished from regular wolves by shorter snouts, more human-like eyes, tufted tail, and their mindless hunting of humans whilst in wolf form. Another thing to be careful of is the fact that actual wolves aren't very aggressive, and the folk tales representing them as mindless killers are now believed by wizard authorities to be werewolves. A wolf won't attack a human unless threatened, a werewolf will target a human but poses no threat to actual animals._

 _It is rumored that even in human form, a werewolf is a danger to everyone. Werewolves, as they should be according to the Ministry of Magic's Defense Against Magical Creatures, are normally shunned by wizarding society because of how much of a danger they are._

My hands are shaking by the time I'm done reading this. I know the last part isn't true. Remus is the kindest person I've ever met, he would never willingly hurt anyone as long as he could prevent it. The Ministry of Magic has no right to discriminate him. I won't stand for it. Whoever wrote this is a dick.

"Sirius?", I look up from the book and see Remus sitting up, in agony.

"Is there anything I can do?", I ask, as I get to his side, tossing the book to the side.

"No. Nothing helps when it gets this close.", I nod, sighing, but grab him into a strong hold, and he holds on to one of my arms, his head resting against my shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do, just to make this easier for you, please, please, tell me."

"There's not really anything anyone can do, love.", he replies, and I sigh.

"Even if there was, would you tell me?"

"Yes. Only because I know how much it means to you. You read the article on werewolves, I see?"

"Just for the facts. Whoever wrote it is biased."

"Sirius, werewolves are monsters. That makes me a monster."

"Remus, I know you, better than most, and I know what a monster looks like, trust me, and you're not one.", he smiles slightly. "I'll be there tonight, if you want me to. To help in whatever way I can."

"Bloody hell no."

"I can cast a few defense spells. A shield. I'd be fine, and I could be there after and heal your wounds-"

"Sirius, no. Under no circumstances. I can't control myself when I'm a werewolf. If I hurt you, I would never forgive myself."

"Remus, I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"Madam Promfery will bring me to the hospital wing in the morning, I suppose you can be there, but only you. I don't want James or Peter knowing yet."

James' POV

Professor McGonagall gives me a strange look as Peter and I walk in by ourselves. We sit at our normal spots, and I bring out my book and just try to read, but can't. Transfiguration is my favorite course, I love it, but right now my mind is far from being on school. Sirius' mother crossed a line today, and so did Bellatrix. I'll do what I have to do to make sure neither of them gets away with this. I hate it enough that I can't stop her from hurting Sirius when he's there, but dammit she's not messing with either of them as long as I'm around. That bitch doesn't scare me.

"So, Black and Lupin, huh? Always knew the asshole had a thing for the freak.", I hear a Slytherin boy mumble to his friend as they walk past us. I look up, and Peter looks alarmed and worried.

"Say it again.", I challenge, getting up. Peter grabs my arm.

"James, not here."

"Say it again.", I repeat and Severus rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything with Lily right there. The boy doesn't say anything. "Thought not. Keep my friends' names out of your mouth, or I'll hex you into next week.", I warn, and both boys walk away. Severus waits for Lily, but we're both equally shocked when she walks over to me instead.

"Potter."

"Evans.", I reply, just as cool.

"Are they okay?", I didn't have to ask who she meant.

"They'll be fine. Their business was just brought to everyone's attention."

"I noticed. Well, you're a good friend for standing up for them."

"I'd do anything in the world for my friends.", I reply, as a true Gryffindor. "I may be an asshole, Evans, but I will admit, I can be a good friend."

"I see that. Well, give Remus my best before he leaves to see his mother."

"Will do.", I return her smile, and she walks over and sits at her normal seat.

"You know, maybe if you stop hexing Severus she may just agree to go on one date with you.", Peter comments, and I nod.

"Yeah, maybe."

Regulus' POV

"So, your brother and Remus Lupin, hm? Nice.", Will comments, as we all walk to class. I nod.

"Yes. As long as my brother is happy, I truly don't care."

"Well, anyone who's willing to say fuck it in almost any situation is cool in my book.", I laugh at that one. "Sorry your cousin is such a bitch."

"She's surprisingly in a good mood today.", I reply. "She's a constant bitch. She had no right to do that to Sirius or Remus."

"And you're going to be next, Regulus.", I roll my eyes and turn around and face my cousin.

"Bellatrix, back off."

"Professor McGonagall already caught you trying to hurt him, next time you'll be expelled.", Cole warns. She smirks.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to do anything yet.", she replies, and gets in my face. I stand there not moving, ready. She leans in. "Your mother taught me a very interesting spell, that I'm sure you and Sirius are familiar with.", I stop.

"She didn't.", the punishment spell. Mother came up with it herself, a way to punish me and Sirius when we did something she didn't approve of. Everyday over the summer Sirius would be cursed with it. Every single day.

"She did, I'm afraid. Be sure to mention that to your dearest older brother, I'm curious to know his reaction."

"It won't be good, cousin. That spell isn't allowed on these grounds."

"Since when do I care about the rules, Regulus?", she walks away with a smirk, and my body is shaking. I've been hit with the punishment spell a few times, nothing like Sirius had to go through, though. I just got caught in the crossfire after it got so bad he passed out. He still doesn't know.

"What in bloody hell was she talking about, Reg?", Kevin asks.

"Nothing important.", I reply, and we continue walking towards our class.


End file.
